Love Will Find a Way
by DefyingDwarves
Summary: All his life Nori has been seen as lower then most dwarves due to being a thief and he's been broken hearted on many occasions. But during the adventure Nori finds his soul mate and everything is perfect from then on. Rated M for later chapters. WARNINGS: Male/Male & M-preg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**So, this is my first ever Bofur and Nori fan fiction! I've noticed there not really a popular pairing on here and I would like to get them boosted up. This is also my first proper story instead of doing just one shots. **

**Rated M for later chapters. **

…**...**

Love Will Find a Way

**Nori's POV (Point of View) **

Well, this is not good, not good at all. I haven't seen my brothers for years, not since Ori was just a babe, I mean it isn't my fault that I turned to crime for a living, not when my parents are stuck up snobs. I had always dreamed what I would say to my brothers once I seen them again, but now I was face to face with them, on the second day of our journey I still didn't know what to say.

So here we all are, sitting around a campfire singing stupid sexual songs that made the hobbit blush and which had Dori covering Ori's ears as he frowned at the older dwarf. Most of us were singing along, except Thorin, he was far to serious to sing any sort of happy song.

Sitting next to Ori, happily sucking on my pipe before blowing a puff of smoke at Dori's face I could feel my skin tingling, the sort of sensation you get when someone is watching you. I slowly dragged the gaze of my chocolate brown eyes to Bofur, who was watching me, his dark green eyes sparkling slightly as he gazed at me, his lips wrapped around his pipe. He slowly reached his hand up and removed the pipe from his mouth and slowly let out a huff of smoke before giving me a wide grin. I quickly looked away, dragging my eyes to the flames.

I didn't want to feel the tingling sensation in my stomach to tell me I have butterflies. No! I can't trust him, I can't trust no one not since my last time I got romantically involved with someone. Wait…when did my thoughts change to romantic ones? I glared at the fire shoving my pipe back into my mouth.

"Don't frown brother, you'll get horrible wrinkles." Dori's voice spoke from beside Ori, he had finally uncovered Ori's ears since the saucy songs had finished and now he was dusting off his tunic.

Mothering, like always.

"What like your wrinkles?" I teased, grinning around my pipe when he tutted at me, my grin grew when I heard Ori's little giggle. I turned to my youngest brother, watching him as he cuddled his diary to his chest, a happy smile plastered on his sweet face as his eyes were focused on Fili and Kili who were teasing each other.

"Now now brother, there's no need for that, you need to set a good example for Ori." Dori spoke, smiling softly as he flattened his hair.

"Come on, young one. Time for bed." He said softly before leading Ori to his bedroll, which he had laid out next to his, my eyes focused on my older brother. It made me think what a wonderful parent Dori would be, he is better then my mother and father placed together.

"How are you this fine evening Mr Nori?!" A happy voice said from my right, causing me to jump from the unexpected company. I quickly turned to my right and stared at Bofur, who was smiling at me softly and once again I felt the uneasy feelings of butterflies in my stomach.

"Fine." I mumbled before casting my eyes back to the fire, I wanted to see anything other then the handsome dwarves face. I mean, he was far to stunning for his own good.

Unlike me.

I knew I wasn't a good looking dwarf, I had firery red hair that flapped wildly if I left it undone. My body was covered in scars from the battles I had seen when I was a thief, and I was scrawny and pale. Unlike Bofur.

He had lightly tanned skin and his body was lithe but perfectly defined, trust me I would know. I've watched him bathe in the river, he also had coal black hair that was slightly wavy when undone and his beard was neatly trimmed and braided softly.

"Don't think so hard my friend." He said softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why, because I'll get ugly wrinkles on my face?" I asked smugly, looking towards him with my chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at me, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"That is exactly why!" He spoke happily, let a joyful laugh escape his lips. I felt my stomach drop slightly, before casting my eyes towards the rest of the company. Everyone had already gone to their bedrolls. Ori was cuddled up to Dori, Fili and Kili were cuddled up by the fire, Thorin staring out towards the trees as he kept watch, Bombur sleeping with Bifur next to him, Dwalin was still awake talking quietly to Balin while Gloin and Oin slept peacefully in their bedrolls.

I jumped softly when Bofur spoke once again.

"And we don't want any wrinkles wrecking your beautiful face Mr Nori." He spoke, causing me to quickly look at him. His deep green eyes sparkled as he stared at me, he smiled softly before winking at me.

"I should go to sleep." I quickly said, unsure of what to do. No one had ever complimented me before, especially when it came to my face. I knew I was as tainted as a dwarf could be. I quickly pushed myself to my feet, not noticing Bofur copying me until I went to turn away.

My hand was grabbed and I quickly looked back to Bofur who was staring at me.

"Goodnight my fair dwarf." He whispered softly before placing a soft kiss upon my hand. He let it fall back to my side. I just nodded once and quickly hurried to my bedroll which I had set up to the right side of Ori. Once I climbed in I felt a searing pain shoot through my wrist, causing my eyes to slam shut.

I dragged my eyes to my wrist and felt my eyes widen. Written there in plain coal black was _**Bofur**_ on it. I felt my heart sped up, I quickly looked towards Bofur, to see him examining his own wrist, then his eyes met mine and he gave me a huge grin, causing my heart to skip a beat. I quickly fell back into my bedroll a smile on my face.

Finally, after all these years I have found my soul mate, my one. I looked back to the black name on my wrist and smiled at it.

Bofur was my one.

This adventure was going to be very interesting.

…**...**

**So, this is the end of the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be in Bofur's point of view! I am hoping to update soon. **

**Please drop some reviews or PM's **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**This is the second chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

…**...**

**Bofur's POV **

Nori hadn't spoken much to me today, but I knew that he knew we were soul mates, I caught him looking at his wrist, so I was slightly confused to why he wouldn't even look me in the eye for the whole morning. He had completely avoided me while travelling and now he wouldn't even look at me while we had our dinner. I knew I had to say something to him, but I didn't know how to deal with our thief as I've never met anyone like him. I let a sigh escape my lips before placing the bowl onto the log on which I was seated, I pushed myself to my feet before making my way to the red head.

"Nori, I know you know." I spoke, I saw his shoulders tense slightly before he slowly turned to look at me, his bottom lip was curled into his mouth, his pearly white teeth shining slightly.

"K…know what?" He asked weakly, his dark chocolate brown eyes flickering anywhere I n the camp except my face. I crossed my arms across my chest like a stubborn child before glaring at him slightly.

"You know this!" I snapped impatiently pulling my sleeve to my elbow. On my wrist in pure black writing there was the name _**Nori **_standing out. I quickly looked up to his face and was surprised by the ushered tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Please don't." He whispered softly before pushing himself to his feet, he quickly hurried into the trees. I felt shocked, in all the days I had gotten to know the thief I had never once seen him even a little bit upset.

"Go after him Bofur." I jumped from the voice of his older brother Dori who was watching me with a small smile. I inhaled a deep breath and nodded once before trailing after my thief. I found him leaning against a tree trunk, his forehead resting against it as his body shivered. I heard the strangled sobs escaping his mouth and I felt my heart tighten, I knew I would never want to see him in pain ever again.

I slowly walked towards him, making sure not to startle him into thinking I was an orc, because that would not end up good for both of us. When I reached him I gently placed a hand onto his shoulder, where he jumped slightly at the contact, he quickly turned his chocolate brown eyes were wide from when he spotted me, his cheeks were stained from the fallen tears and his face was flushed from crying, but I thought he had never look so breathtaking.

"Nori…don't cry." I whispered softly cupping his cheek in my hand, brushing away the soft tear that was running down his cheek with the tip of my thumb. He coughed softly before squeezing his eyes shut.

"Nori, were meant to be together, we can't ignore this. I won't ignore this." I spoke softly, I watched as his eyes widened slightly at my words. Even though I had only known him a couple of days I knew I would give my life for him if I had to. He was everything to me, his name branded on my skin proves it. Suddenly he launched at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, clutching at my upper back his face buried in my shoulder as he cried softly, his body shaking from the tears.

"Don't leave me!" He begged, his voice shaking.

"Please, never leave me…" I cried softly, his hands clutching at my back desperately, I wrapped my arms around his body, rubbing soothing patterns up his back softly. I placed a soft kiss upon the top of his head before resting my cheek where I kissed him.

"Never." I whispered softly, causing his sobs to calm down.

After the cries had calmed down, I waited with him while he adjusted himself and while he waited for his face to go back to his normal colour and for the tear stains to disappear. We made our way back to camp, to get on with the journey.

…**...**

Later that night, while the rest of the company were in bed I was keeping watch, my eyes focused onto the trees in the distance, and then I heard it a sound to my right, which caused me to grab my weapon and turn to the sound. My eyes widened when I noticed Nori standing there, almost sheepishly, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling from the moonlight shining down onto his face, he had his bottom lip curled into his teeth, nibbling on it softly, which caused my cock to twitch in my breeches.

"Jesus Nori! I could've beheaded ya!" I said softly, my deep green eyes focused on his face. I placed my weapon back onto the floor and took a seat on the log, my back turned to the company. I smiled softly when I felt Nori take a seat beside me.

"I…I wanted to thank you, I've been nothing but a pain and you've been very kind Mr Bofur." He said softly, I turned to him, but he was looking out to the trees. I placed my hand onto his before pulling his body against my side, I wrapped my arms around his waist causing him to gasp softly before he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me, I would do anything for you. And drop the Mr…we are soul mates, I think we can get past formalities." I said softly, grinning when I felt him raise his head to look up at me. We finally made eye contact and he grinned at me, before placing a soft kiss upon my lips. It was only quick, but I could feel my lips tingling from the sensation. I suddenly pressed forward to devour his mouth, my lips moulding against his, the tip of my tongue tracing the outline of his lips. He moaned against my lips before pulling away softly, he bit his bottom lip and looked towards me, I knew he could feel my now fully hardened cock against him.

Before I knew what was happening, Nori was on his knees in front of me and he pushed my legs apart before quickly reaching to untie my breeches. Once untied me pulled my arousal from my clothing and he wrapped his mouth around the head of my cock. It caused a loud moan to escape my lips, my hips bucking slightly from the feeling of the warm heat around my mouth. He slowly trailed the tip of his tongue along the underside of my arousal, along the thick vein. I squeezed my eyes shut and let a loud moan escape my lips, he once against tightened his mouth around my arousal.

"Nori!" I moaned loudly, my eyes snapping open as. I looked down to the red head, to catch his arm moving back and forth. He was pleasuring himself, that only caused me to moan at the sight. He was moving his head back and forth, swallowing each time his chin hit my balls, which caused him to moan around my cock, sending vibrations along my body.

"I'm close!" I moaned out in pleasure, Nori dragging his gaze up to my face, my cock still inside his mouth. I stared at him, my mouth open in a small circle from the pleasure. His hand started to move faster against himself as he went back to bobbing his head back and forth, in quick jerks.

I thrust my hands into his red locks, gripping them softly, he moaned once again, causing the vibrations to run along my body. Then, I started to fuck his face, my hips were bucking wildly, my hands clenching and unclenching in his hair and I could feel my arousal hitting the back of his throat and my testicles were hitting his chin.

My thrusts started turning wild and untimed, I knew I was close and Nori's body was suddenly jerking and the smell of come hit my senses, causing me to moan loudly. Even though he had come, Nori kept sucking at my arousal roughly causing me to moan loudly and arch my back, I came all down his throat, Nori swallowing each drop. He let my cock slip out of his mouth and I fell to the floor beside him.

We were panting loudly as if we had been running a race and my bones felt like jelly. Once I gathered strength in my limbs once again I pulled Nori against my body and he curled up against my lap, sighing happily as he rested his forehead against my chest.

"Thank you…" I whispered softly, when I got no reply I looked down to the red head in my arms and smiled wildly.

He was already asleep.

…**...**

**This is the end of chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I would love some reviews from you guys! **

**And feel free to PM me! **

**Peace out! **

**(I'll update soon) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**This is the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **

…**...**

**Nori's POV **

It had been weeks since I've first given Bofur the blow job, but we hadn't progressed much. We would give each other the occasional hand job and we had told the company about us, which was taken rather well, especially by Dori who was convinced that Bofur would change my criminal ways.

So now it was dark, the moonlight shining down on the company, many of which had gone to sleep, only a few of them had gone to sleep. Bilbo was still awake, talking quietly to Fili and Kili, Dori was talking to Bombur, no doubt talking about me and Bofur and Ori was awake sitting next to Dwalin, too close for my liking. I noticed that Bofur was missing from the camp, I frowned slightly before running a hand through my red hair that had come undone during the journey, so it was now hanging loosely over my shoulders.

"He's gone down to the river." I quickly looked to the voice to see Thorin watching me. I felt myself blush slightly, I didn't have anything to say, so I slowly made my way from the camp, taking my mace with me for protection. I could hear the sound of the river in the distance and a low humming noise, it sounded like singing.

Once I walked through the trees, my eyes focused on Bofur who was sat on the riverbank, his pipe between his mouth as he hummed a soft tune, his tunic was cast aside and his breeches were stuck to his legs, his hat was placed by his boots and tunic, his black hair hanging just above his shoulders in slight waves. He was frowning slightly at the water, a smile graced my lips.

"Don't think so hard, you'll cause wrinkles to appear on your fair face." I spoke smugly, my arms crossed over my chest, my chocolate brown sparking with mischief. I snickered as I watched Bofur jump from the sound of my voice, he snapped his head towards me and let a saucy grin grace his lips, showing off his pearly white teeth. He straightened himself up, and I got a better look of his chest. I could feel my eyes widen, why in earth did he hide that body under all those clothes? He was pure muscle, small scars decorated his body and his fingers were hardened from all the mining he done, his pecs were perfect and he had a well defined six-pack, I could feel my mouth watering. I knew I wanted to run the tip of my tongue along the outline of the fabulous muscles.

"Come in and join me." He spoke, causing me to blush slightly. I wasn't as nearly handsome as him. I cast my eyes to his face and saw a small smile on his lips, I inhaled a deep breath and slowly slipped out of my clothing before stepping into the water before he got a good chance to look at my body. He pulled his own breeches of before waddling over towards me. He smiled softly at me and slipped his arms around me, before pulling me against his body. I inhaled a deep breath and looked up to him, I could feel his erection resting against my stomach, causing me to blush.

Suddenly he pushed his lips against mine causing me to grunt low deep in my throat. His hands were suddenly roaming all over my chest, I felt myself tense. He must of felt it too because he suddenly pulled away from me, his eyes shining with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"Nothing…I just would rather wait until we got a proper bed." I whispered softly, blushing slightly. I bit my bottom lip and watched him as he grinned cheekily.

"Aye, your right…I'm sorry, I just thought that if Ori would have sex outside, so would you." He admitted, I felt myself tense and my eyes narrow slightly.

" . ?" I spoke, punctuating each word with a snarl. His mouth dropped open, before he suddenly smiled.

"Don't you know?" He asked me grinning at me.

"Know what!" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, let's just say Dwalin doesn't seem to mind shoving his cock inside of your baby brother on the forest floor." He spoke, smirking at me. I felt my eyes widen before shoving myself out of the river, pulling my clothes on quickly, Bofur following me.

"I knew it! I'm going to gut him alive!" I snapped picking up my mace and storming up to the camp, Bofur hot on my tail.

…**...**

**Dwalin's POV **

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Nori was coming for me, the whole company had heard him shout about gutting me alive. I'm so dead! Suddenly he appeared in the trees, and made his way straight to me, his eyes sparkling with anger, his knives were drawn and he was striding with purpose, Bofur hot on his tail.

"I'm going to kill you!" He snapped, he raised his knife, ready to take a swing at me.

"Nori stop!" Dori snapped, I inhaled a deep breath, thank God! Dori would put a stop to this nonsense.

"No, he's been sleeping with Ori!" I felt my eyes widen, I snapped my gaze over to Ori whose eye's were also widened, along with Fili.

"WHAT, ME AND ORI?!" I asked, the disbelief showing in my voice.

"Don't deny it Dwalin! I heard you moaning last night and Ori!" Bofur snapped, his hand placed gently among his mates. Suddenly Fili spoke up.

"Ori was moaning because I was fucking him!" He suddenly said, causing the whole camp to go silent and for Ori to go bright red in the face. Fili suddenly pulled his sleeve up, showing us the name written on his wrist. _**Ori. **_I looked back to Nori who's eyes were widened in shock.

"Then who were you fucking!" He suddenly said to me, his eyes shining in confusion. It suddenly got very hot and I felt myself look to the trees.

"I'm afraid that was me Nori." Dori's voice spoke out, causing me to sigh in relief. The whole camp once again fell silent.

"We've been mates for over ten years, we were planning on telling you all another time." He carried on speaking, causing me to smile softly at him.

"And six years ago, something wonderful happened to us." He continued, causing me to suddenly grin at the thought, I pulled the dwarf close to me, wrapping my arms protectively around his waist.

"We had a son." He spoke, I felt myself grin at the thought of the little black head who was waiting for us back at home.

"Farin." I spoke, looking down to the silver head dwarf, who was looking up to me with a smile. I looked towards Nori who had gone very silent. He suddenly smiled weakly and looked towards Ori who was scribbling down in his journal.

"Farin?" He repeated causing me to nod softly.

"Farin, son of Dwalin." Dori spoke softly placing a small kiss upon my chin.

"I think that's quite enough for tonight my friends, let us all go to sleep. Except for you Kili, you will keep first watch with me." Thorin spoke causing us to all nod before making our way to our bedrolls. I looked to Ori who was curled up against Fili smiling happily, Nori was resting against Bofur. I slipped into the bedroll, pulling Dori against me, kissing the top of his head softly.

I looked to my wrist and smiled at the name there _**Dori, **_there was a small line underneath his name, like a tally. The small line represented Farin, the young boy who was waiting for us to go home, luckily he was with Dori's mother, who would return him to Erebor once it was reclaimed.

"Good night my love." Dori spoke softly placing a kiss against my hand before curling up against me. I wrapped him in an embrace and kissed the top of his head softly.

"Good night my love, sweet dreams." I whispered softly before letting sleep claim me.

…**...**

**So, this is the end of chapter three!**

**I hope you all liked the twist with the couples I created, I'm debating whether to write a couple of stories based on them! **

**Drop some reviews and feel free to PM me! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**I'm going to place a one shot up of Dwalin & Dori. I hope you enjoy it! **

**This is the fourth chapter!**

…**...**

**Bofur's POV **

"I don't like green food." I looked over to Ori who placed the piece of lettuce back onto the plate before looking around. We had only just arrived in Rivendell and we were going to stay the night before quickly leaving in the morning, hopefully unseen be the elves.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked once again, this time his eyes focused on Fili who winked at him. My arm was resting on the back of Nori's chair, the dwarf leaning his head against it, his pipe shoved in his mouth instead of eating the dreadful rabbit food.

"Should we just go?" Nori suddenly asked the company, who all quickly agreed, and soon enough we were sat around a small makeshift camp fire and we were singing merry songs.

I picked up the sasuage and looked at it, I went to take a bite out of it but stopped when I heard creaking of the table Bombur was sat upon. A small smirk graced my lips before I straightened myself out.

"Bombur, catch!" I quickly said before chucking the sausage at him. He caught it but seconds later the table snapped under his weight, causing the company to break into a howl of laughter. I rolled onto my back laughing happily.

"Hey, where's Dori gone?" Ori suddenly asked, I quickly snapped my head around to notice Dori had indeed disappeared along with Dwalin. I noticed Kili smirking at Ori before taking a deep breath of his pipe.

"He said he was having an early night, and Dwalin went with him." He spoke causing Ori's fair face to screw up.

"Ew! That's an image I never want in my head again." He mumbled before quickly curling up against Fili, who slipped his arms around him as if to keep him warm.

After a couple of hours, there were only a few of the company who had left to retire for the night. Thorin had returned and was now sitting by the fire, quietly talking to Kili about the dangers of the adventure, Balin was sat talking to the hobbit and Nori was sat leaning against a column, his pipe shoved in his mouth and his eyes closed.

I slowly pushed myself to my feet before making my way over to him, his eyes were still shut so he didn't notice me. A small smile graced my lips and I silently kneeled in front of him. He'd probably kill me later for making him jump, but it would be worth it now. I leaned back and inhaled a silent deep breath.

"Don't even think about it." Nori spoke, causing me to quickly look at his face, he had a small smirk and his eyes were twinkling, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. Nori didn't answer me and just leaned forward, placing a quick kiss against my lips. He quickly pulled away and grinned at me.

"I'm going to retire for the night." He whispered hotly before pushing himself to his feet. He walked out of the area, my eyes glued to his hips swaying slightly. I felt my cock twitch within my breeches and I coughed loudly, gaining the attention of the fellow dwarves.

I faked a yawn and stretched my arms over my head before pushing myself to my feet. I rubbed at my eyes, as if I was tired and looked towards the dwarves.

"You know what, it's been a great night, but I'm off for sleep seeing as we have an early start." I said softly, causing Thorin to raise one of his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, like we don't know your only going to have your way with our wicked thief." Kili said smirking at me, causing me to blush slightly.

"That is none of your business, my young dwarf prince." I said smirking before exiting the area.

It didn't take long for me to find my way to mine and Nori's bed chambers. The door was already shut, but I could see a small glow in the small gap under the door, so I knew he was still awake. Pushing the door open, I turned to shut and lock it behind me. I turned to the bed and my cock suddenly got very aroused at the sight.

The room was lit by one candle, and the red colour glowed all over the room. Nori was laying on the bed, his clothes cast to the side and his red hair was hanging over his shoulders, the way I liked it to. He was a dwarf of pure beauty, the glow of the candle, lighting up his skin, his deep chocolate brown eyes sparkling slightly, his skin was a light tanned colour, his body thin and lithe, he didn't have any muscles, but that is what I like about him most.

"Are you planning on staring at me all night, or are you actually going to put your sword within my sheath?" He asked, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"It's tempting, you look gorgeous." I spoke softly, causing the dwarf to blush softly. I slowly slipped out of my clothes, chucking them behind me on the marble flooring before I slipped onto the bed.

I grasped his hips in my hands before quickly turning him onto his stomach, I gripped his ass cheeks in both hands before slowly separating them, so my eyes feasted on the small entrance. I could feel my mouth watering and I quickly leaned forward, licking a long stripe against his entrance, causing hi m to moan softly.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, the lust showing in his voice. He turned his head slightly to look at me. I cast him a wide saucy grin before sitting back on my haunches, I slipped a finger inside of him.

"Ugh.." He moaned, his hands tightening in the sheets, he dropped his head foreword into the sheets, his breath coming in small pants. I chuckled softly and slowly began to trace kisses along his spine, I would pause every couple of second to place a kiss across the small scars along his back. I could feel Nori squirming around my finger, small puffs of breath escaping his lips.

"Why are you so wet?" I asked him softly, before slipping a second finger into him. It was a smooth entry and I could feel the slickness of some material leaking from his entrance. I kissed his rear softly as Nori chuckled softly. I spread my fingers before thrusting them in and out in a slow pace, causing Nori to squirm underneath me.

"I readied myself for you." He whispered softly, causing my arousal to twitch at the image in my head.

"That's hot." I whispered, Nori groaned and thrust back against my fingers. He lifted his upper body and rested on his forearms, he threw a look back to me and smirked slightly. I kept fingering him, looking him in the eyes, causing him to gasp in embarrassment when I pulled my fingers from his entrance. I licked a long stripe against his hole with my tongue.

"Oh god." Nori moaned, dropping his body forward back onto the bedding, pressing his forehead into the mattress. I lapped at him repeatedly, causing Nori to bite into the sheets, to try and quieten his moans. I could feel his legs trembling when I pressed my tongue inside of the tight ring of muscle, I traced my fingers up and down his sides.

"Oh please." Nori moaned around the sheet in his mouth, he spat it out of his mouth. I pulled away before leaving tiny bite marks along his ass cheeks, and I could hear him panting heavily, when I brushed my body against his back. Nori's neck and shoulders were a deep red colour and I pushed my length against his rear. I gripped the back of his thighs and spread his legs once again as I worked his cheeks apart, Nori let a shudder run up his body as I pushed my arousal inside of him. Nori let a small moan escape his mouth as I rested my chest against his back, trapping his body on the bed. I thrust shallowly inside of him, making sure I was incredibly slow, I punctuated each entry with a tug of his nipple, Nori's shoulders had tensed at the slow pace, he was panting heavily as if he was running for miles.

"Bofur, ugh." He moaned, I decided I liked the way my name sounded on his lips. I made my thrusts become deeper and more forceful, but I still retained the slow pace, causing him to groan in frustration. I trailed kisses along the line of his shoulders and slowly ran my other hands around his front, playing with his other nipple gently. I felt him clench around my length, I trailed one of my hands to his and interlocked our fingers softly.

"Just let go, my love." I whispered softly, gripping both of his hands now, interlocking our fingers. Nori moaned loudly and I could feel his body shake under me with need, I placed a soothing kiss at his shoulder. I made sure my pace remained tediously slow, and Nori flinched forward each time his prostate was pressed against. I shifted and suddenly pressed fully into his body, I made sure to press deep inside of him in quick short lunges. The constant pleasure I was giving Nori brought loud moans from his throat, he pushed his body back onto his forearms and started to thrust back against me.

I gripped his face softly, I wanted to see the look in his eyes when he came. I stared at him with a lust filled expression, his eyes were glazed softly with tears and his mouth was open in a small circle from the pleasure. I leaned forward and pressed my tongue between his lips. I knew Nori was close because his body was jerking slightly, I interlocked my fingers with his hands again and a small moan escaped his lips as he trembled and realeased into the sheets. He suddenly went very limp, falling back onto the sheets, his head turned to the side. I was still thrusting inside of him gently, I still stared at him throughout his climax, pumping my hips until the last of his seed had dripped from his cock.

I pulled from his entrance for a moment, I quickly turned him onto his back and returned the pressure at his entrance. I quickly thrust back inside of his body and gazed down at Nori with a lust covered expression. I knew Nori felt exposed under my gaze, but I didn't care he was perfect to me. I met his eyes and I stared at him, hoping to show him all the love I felt for him as I plunged within his body. Nori's body was still twitching around my cock with each time I penetrated his body.

I suddenly tilted my head back and roared my release, my hands pulling Nori's hips against my body, I heard a small gasp escape his lips when my length swelled and released my seed with him. I thrust a few more times before pulling out of his entrance, I slumped beside him on the bed and sighed with satisfaction. I pulled Nori against my body, wrapping my arms weekly around him.

"That was amazing." I panted softly into his ear, grinning when I felt Nori cuddle up against me. I placed a soft kiss against his forehead, resting my head back into the pillow from the tiredness within my body.

"Bofur…" I quickly looked down to Nori, and felt my stomach drop at the look of nerves within his eyes. Oh god, was I too rough with him? Did he hate it?

"Yes…?" I asked weakly, inhaling a deep breath.

"I love you.." He whispered before launching himself at me, resting his body ontop of mine, his head resting on my shoulder, his arms wrapping around me. I felt my heart swell with joy at those three simple words.

"And I love you my thief." I whispered against his ear softly.

"Forever?" He asked me softly, causing me to smile.

"Forever and ever." I confirmed kissing the top of his head before we both fell into a deep sleep.

…**...**

**Alright, so this is the end of chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Leave some reviews or a PM I'm not bothered :D **

**I'm hoping to upload the one shot of Dwalin and Dori I've written soon, I'll keep you all posted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**This is the fifth chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

…**...**

**Nori's POV **

It had been weeks since the first time me and Bofur made love and it was all I could think about for the next couple of days that passed. But now it's been four weeks and I cant even look at Bofur without feeling dizzy, at first I just thought it was because I was so in love with him, but now I'm not so sure. I've been sick every morning for the last week, and my stomach is starting to get slightly flabby. I could speak to Oin about it, but I already have a slight hunch at what it is. But there is only one way I can find out without causing anyone to fall suspicious.

I quickened my pace, and skirted around Ori and Fili, until I fell beside Dori, once spotted by Dwalin, he quickly hurried off to catch up with Balin and Thorin near the front. I looked towards my silverhaired brother before quickly looking away again.

"So, how come you never mentioned little Farin until the last couple of weeks?" I asked as casually as I could. The silver haired dwarf looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's only six years of age brother, so he's still a child. And I'm not sure whether me and Dwalin will come out of it alive." He said softly before casting me a week smile.

"I'm guessing Dwalin took the pregnancy well?" I asked, looking towards him again, I could see the curiousness in Dori's eyes.

"He actually took it very well, he acted like I had offered him all the gold in the whole of middle earth." He spoke casting his lover a smile from across the company. I felt slightly shocked at the comment, I never took Dwalin to be a father type of dwarf, but the more I thought of it, the more I could imagine Dwalin becoming over protective of his little babe.

"Did the pregnancy go well, were there any signs?" I asked, trying to give a false interest into my brother's family life. He just smiled softly and bit his bottom lip before looking in front of us.

"It was a fine pregnancy, it went very well and smoothly. When I first got the symptoms I actually thought I was just crazy in love from all the dizziness I felt." He paused for a moment, I inhaled a deep breath at his words before gulping silently. But Dori carried on, not noticing the change in my breaths.

"I first noticed when I was being sick for a couple of days in a week, then my stomach started to get flabby and finally a small tally number one showed up under Dwalin's name, if the tally is a dark blue it means your carrying a boy, if it is a dark pink it means you are carrying a girl, the tally will confirm the pregnancy and it normally shows up when you're a month through the pregnancy. If you ever lost the babe the number would fade and your lover would never find out if you never told him about being with a child." Dori pulled up his sleeve, to show me Dwalin's name in pure black ink and a small tally number one in a deep blue colour under it.

"Wait, you said your lover would never find out if you lost the baby before it was born, if you chose not to tell him." I quickly said looking to Dori in confusion.

"That's right, you see the other parent wouldn't get the small tally until the babe was born and healthy. If you have an unhealthy babe, the tally will be faded slightly." He explained, causing me to nod once.

"Why all the interest brother?" He asked me, looking at me with concern.

"Oh…I just wanted to make sure my nephew was brought in safely into the world." I mumbled before making sure I fell behind the company slightly. Oh god, if Dori was right about the symptoms, I could be with a child.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain burn in my wrist, causing me to gasp and catch the attention of Kili and Bilbo who were walking slightly in front of me. I waved them off, claiming that I just had a slight headache. When they gained their attention elsewhere, I inhaled a sharp pain, and looked to my covered wrist. I slowly pulled the sleeve up, and gasped silently at the sight.

Under Bofur's name, there was a small one in tally form, in pure black, well it wasn't black it was a deep pink colour. I swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and quickly covered my wrist back up.

How in earth do I bring a child into a dangerous world? But more then that, how do I tell Bofur that I am to bear him a little girl?

…**...**

**Ok, so this is the end of chapter five, I'm hoping to update it soon and after I finish this story I'm thinking of writing a story of this linked to Dwalin and Dori instead of doing a one shot, please tell me what you think! **

**Peace out my friends! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**This is the sixth chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

…**...**

**Bofur's POV **

I don't know what has been wrong with Nori lately, he wont look me in the eye, he wont place his bedroll next to mine so I can keep him nice and warm in the cold of the night. I've tried to talk to him about anything, but he just wont pay any attention to me. I sped my feet up slightly, to catch up with Dori, a couple of days ago I noticed Nori talking to his older brother, but they never mentioned what it was about.

"Dori, do you know what is wrong with Nori, he wont speak to me about anything." I admitted to the older dwarf who looked at me with his green eyes. He smiled weekly before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He did speak to me a couple of days ago about Farin, and he seemed quite interested about my pregnancy how ever." He spoke, causing me to look at him with confusion. Dori just shrugged and didn't say anything more, he hurried up to catch up with Dwalin, leaving me with my thoughts.

I looked up to Nori who was watching me, when he noticed I caught him staring he quickly looked away inhaling a sharp breath. I glared at him slightly, that was it! I've had enough with his mood swings, I'm going to confront him tonight and get to the bottom of this mood swing!

…**...**

**Nori's POV **

I've just finished my dinner and I placed the wooden bowl back onto the mud, leaning back against the bark of the tree. I caught Bofur talking to Dori this morning, but god knows what it was about. I hated myself for being like this with Bofur, but I have no experience of how to break the news that your pregnant to someone you love.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when two boots came into my view, I quickly glanced my gaze up and stared at Bofur who was glaring at me, his arms across his chest.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered softly which caused Bofur to glare more at me, luckily the whole company was distracted by something else happening.

"Oh no, there is nothing wrong at all. Only apart from my soul mate is completely ignoring me for god knows why, he cant even look at me without looking away. And I'm starting to wonder what the hell I've done? I know you've spoken to Dori." He spoke, glaring at me slightly.

"What did he say?" I quickly asked, ignoring all the other stuff he said. This only caused him to roll his eyes at me.

"He just told me about how you were questioning him about Farin, and he also said you seemed interested in asking about the signs of his pregnancy." He continued, I felt my stomach drop and bit my bottom lip.

"Honestly Nori, it's not like your pregnant!" He said gritting his teeth together, I felt my eyes widen slightly, I curled my bottom lip into my mouth and chose not to answer him. Suddenly my arms was pulled from my chest and I gasped when I felt my sleeve pushed being pushed up. I looked to Bofur desperately to see he was on his knees and staring at my wrist in pure shock. He slowly looked up to me and I could see the hurt shining in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered softly, his deep green eyes sparkling slightly.

"I was scared, I mean what if you turned away from me." I whispered helplessly, I looked down to the floor in shame, what kind of screwed up dwarf am I?

I felt my cheek being cupped and I was forced to look up into Bofur's eyes, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before placing a soft kiss onto my forehead, he pulled me into his lap and curled me against his chest, his one arm wrapped around me and the other placed on my slightly flabby stomach.

He looked to my arm and smiled once again.

"I could never turn away from you Nori, this is a good thing." He paused for a moment, smirking at my arm.

"A little girl, if she's anything like you she'll be priceless." He said smiling softly while looking at the small pink tally on my wrist. I smiled at his words and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Aye, she'll be a little jewel." I said causing him to smile at me.

…**...**

**End of chapter six! **

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I may not update as often because I am studying in college and I am going on holiday soon for a week. **

**Peace out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**This is the seventh chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

…**...**

**Bofur's POV **

I was going to be a father, I'll admit at first I was shocked, but Nori thought I was going to leave him because of it? Honestly that dwarf thinks up some strange scenarios in his head. So here I am now, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, Nori on my lap, his head resting on my shoulder and both of his hands resting on his stomach, my arms wrapped around his waist. The company were down by the river bathing and probably fucking for all I cared, I like being where I am now, curled up against a tree the most important dwarf in my life curled up against me.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the trunk of the tree, I could easily fall asleep like this. Suddenly I felt a soft kiss being placed on my neck, I slowly opened my eyes and twisted my head to look to Nori, who was staring at me with lust covered eyes. Suddenly he launched himself at me, pushing his lips desperately against mine, his body straddling mine against the tree, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I groaned against his mouth, my eyes widening slightly as I felt his hips bucking against mine wildly, his arousal pressing into mine. I managed to pull my mouth away from his.

"Nori…are you sure…I don't want to hurt you." I moaned out. He pulled back and looked at me, frowning slightly.

"I'm pregnant Bofur, not broken." He snapped before pushing his body back against mine.

Nori started to rock his arousal against mine, he was moaning heavily through parted lips, his eyes were hardened and I leaned my head back slightly. Suddenly Nori leaned down and kissed me again, he was kissing me gently, but I couldn't hold back, I pulled him hard against me as I thrust my tongue within his mouth, I made sure that my tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Nori suddenly pulled back panting and gasping for air, his face flushed red and his lips shining from the saliva.

Nori was looking at me in a heated way as he removed his tunic. Once the fabric was removed, I ran my thumb over a nipple, pulling a small gasp from Nori's mouth. I felt my arousal twitch in my breeches as Nori slowly slipped the rest of his clothing from his body, his eyes glazed over with lust, I heard a small gasp as the cold air hit his arousal.

Nori gripped one of my hands before bringing it to his lips, he slipped my fingers into his mouth slowly sucking them, making sure to coat every one with his spit. I felt my arousal twitch and I curled my bottom lip into my mouth. I could feel my breaths coming in short gasps as Nori removed my fingers from his mouth before pulling them down behind him, prodding them at his entrance. Nori slowly guided my fingers within his body, causing me to smirk at him as he bucked against them, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Suddenly I felt my breeches being ripped open and Nori lifted himself from my fingers, placing his entrance above my arousal. I let a loud groan escape my lips when I felt Nori slowly start to lower his body. I could feel my arousal breach his body slowly, his entrance stretching to accommodate my hardness.

I felt a moan escape my lips as he bucked against my arousal, causing tremors to run up my whole body. Nori had his head thrown back in pleasure, he was slowly raising his body up and down on my arousal, he clenched his muscles around my arousal every time he slammed his hips down onto me, causing a loud moan to escape my lips. Nori suddenly gripped my hair hard, causing me to buck underneath me.

"Give me your seed!" He moaned out, bucking his hips against mine. I suddenly slammed my lips against his in a violent kiss. My hands found there way behind his head, tangling in his fiery red hair, I started to thrust up into his body hard. I could feel his arousal rubbing against my tunic, I slipped a finger in beside my arousal, causing him to scream out in pleasure.

I kept thrusting up inside of him, making sure to also move my finger. I could feel him tightening his muscles around me, and suddenly he screamed, coming across my tunic, his body bucking wildly against mine. I felt myself moan from the tightness around my arousal and finger. I continued to thrust inside of him while his body twitched around me. He looked at me in a dazed state. Suddenly I let a roar escape my lips and I slammed my head back against the tree trunk, releasing my seed deep within his body.

Nori was suddenly slack against my body, smiling softly.

"I needed that." He whispered softly kissing my gently. I pulled back and grinned at him, placing my hand on his stomach.

"I love you." I whispered softly, but he was already asleep.

…**...**

**That's the end of chapter seven! **

**I'm thinking of skipping the story for a couple of months, let me know what you think!**

**Peace out! **

**Drop some reviews or a PM :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**This is the eighth chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

…**...**

**Nori's POV **

So, we've finally left Rivendell and Thorin told us we were to meet Gandalf in the mountains. So here we are now, walking along a dreaded mountain pass, the rain hammering down the wind howling loudly so I can hardly hear Thorin speaking, even though I'm not far behind him. I couldn't help but feel slightly worried about Bofur, he was near the back of the company, between Bilbo and Bombur, I knew Ori was next to Dwalin and Dori was behind me with Fili.

Suddenly a large boulder came from the sky slamming against the mountain.

"What is this a thunder storm?!" I shouted to Thorin who was glaring out towards the dark night.

"No, it's a thunder battle!" He cried, then I seen it stone giants throwing punches and boulders at each other.

Then everything happened to fast, we were separated, half of the company being flung around on the leg of one stone giant, while we were on the other. I noticed Bofur was on the other leg and I heard him scream as they were flung past us. Suddenly we were up against a non-moving piece of mountain.

"Jump, jump!" Thorin ordered, jumping onto the mountain, the rest of us following his lead. Suddenly the other giant fell, the company heading straight into the mountain. When the giant fell, it's legs were empty, I felt my heart drop.

"No! KILI !" I heard Thorin shout from in front of me.

"ORI! KILI!" Fili's desperate voice rung out through the storm. Dori hurried along the mountain, the rest of us following.

"It's ok! There alright!" I heard his relieved voice ring out causing me to push my way through to the company. When I seen Bofur grinning at me, I just dived towards him and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Where is our bugler?" Dwalin spoke, causing many of us to look around, then we heard Bilbo cry from below us, looking down I noticed him hanging on by his fingertips. I felt my breath catch when Bofur and Ori dived forward, offering there hands for Bilbo. But suddenly Thorin jumped and pushed Bilbo up, before slipping himself, where he was luckily caught by Dwalin.

About an hour later we were all in some sort of cave, and my eyes were fixed on Bofur who was keeping watch. I inhaled a deep breath and crawled over to him before sliding into his lap.

"I thought I lost you today." I whispered softly, resting my head onto his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around me, one hand resting on my slight bump.

"Never." He whispered softly placing a soft kiss upon my forehead before inhaling a deep breath. I smiled to myself before leaning back slightly to look at him.

"We need to tell the company." I said, he looked at me with confusion before narrowing his eyes slightly. I smiled at him before kissing him softly.

"About the babe, we cant hide it any longer Bofur, they will get suspicious for the fact I'm getting larger but were not having many meals, they'll find out sooner or later." I said slowly, watching Bofur as he smiled slightly.

"Aye, it should be best. We will tell them tomorrow morning, but you my dear dwarf need to go and get some sleep." He said softly before carrying me to his bed roll. He placed me into it before kissing me softly.

Not long after, sleep claimed me.

…**...**

**Ok, so this is the end of chapter eight. **

**I'll admit it is not as long as I hoped for, but I'm currently really busy with all of my college work. **

**Peace out! **


End file.
